Something Unexpected
by aud710
Summary: Bella: senior in college and has never had a boyfriend, meets Edward. How will she react when she's already decided to not fall in love because she won't be in town long and she doesn't believe in long distance relationships? All human. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own the Twilight characters.

Chapter 1

BPOV

_I stared into the most immense pair of eyes in front of me trying to tare way from his glaze, but my eyes would not move. They were the most vivid greens of all greens; greener than the trees outside; greener than the grass on the other side. The two bright emerald jewels stared back into my plain brown ones. He moved closer, so close now that I could see specks of gold flickering in the whirls of emerald. He opened his mouth to speak—_

BEAP! BEAP! BEAP! My eyes snapped open, and I turned in my bed to look at my alarm clock. 6:30 am. It was too early to be woken up on a Monday morning. I turned off my alarm clock and closed my eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep, but sleep didn't come. When I closed my eyes, I remembered those green eyes. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling; I could still see those emeralds in my mind. I thought back to be dream, trying to picture the face that went with those eyes, but I was unable to. I didn't dream of the face but only the piercing emerald eyes. Unwilling, I got out of bed and started to head to the bathroom to begin the day.

This morning began like any other school day. Being woken up by the drastic alarm clock, brushing my teeth, washing my face. I looked in the mirror. Two dull brown eyes looked back at me. I stared at myself some more. I was not beautiful. I did not have the blonde hair and blue eyes that most considered perfection. I was plain; a girl that was invisible to all; a girl who people did not give a second glance. With plain brown hair that never cooperated, dull brown eyes, nose that probably a plastic surgeon couldn't make perfect, and lips that seem just odd, one word described me: plain. I was nothing special. Although my parents and close friends say that I'm pretty, I have long stopped believing in those words. If I was as beautiful as they claimed, why then have I not had a single boyfriend in my 21 years of living. Sure, boys had shown interest in me, but they were not the ones you would consider settling down with, and with a single rejection, they backed down. If they were really interested in me, they would have persisted, or so my theory says.

I sighed, determined not to think of those thoughts this early in the morning and hurried back to my room to dress. During my years in college, I had stopped caring for my appearance. I had nobody to impress, so I had no need to dress carefully. I figured that if someone were to really like me, then he would have to like me when I'm dressed plainly (another part of my theory); I'm not going to be "beautiful" forever.

Classes were a drag, they always were. I have long since given up trying to complete all the reading required for each class. Instead, I just read when I could, usually between classes or while I am walking to class. I was doing just, trying to skim the reading before my next class as I was walking there. Clumsy as I was, this was not a good idea. I could hardly do a single task without hurting myself, but now I was doing two. Therefore, it wouldn't be to anyone's surprise when I literally ran into something while trying to read the last paragraph of the page. When the impact didn't come upon me, I suddenly realized that I had not just crashed into a something, but a someone. This person had saved me from hitting the ground; with one hand grabbing my arm and the other around my waist, I suddenly realized that the person was male. I, not having much experience with males, was suddenly fearful of my savior. I took several deep breaths, trying to clam myself.

"Are you alright?" a smooth voice asked.

I needed to be polite. This person had just saved me from serious injury. I took another deep breath and looked up at him to answer…vivid green eyes stared back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own the Twilight characters.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Brown eyes…big, sparkling, brown byes. These were the same eyes that I dreamt of last night. They had to be the same eyes that I dreamt of and had though about the whole day since I woke up.

_No_, I reasoned with myself, they can't me. _Millions of people had brown eyes on this planet. I was just kidding myself because I am unable to forget those chocolate eyes. They can't be. Life isn't that fair._

Reluctantly I shifted my eyes to the other features of the girl who I had caught. She was not the most beautiful girl, but beautiful enough to catch peoples' attention. However, to me, she was absolutely gorgeous. Perhaps it's because I was so intrigued by her beautiful eyes. Her brown hair shimmered in the sunlight, and fluttered in the wind. Then, I caught her smell. It was by far the most alluring scent I have ever smelled. Smelling so sweet, coupled with the way the wind made her hair flowed, I couldn't stop myself as I raised my hand to touch her hair. I wanted to feel it; to touch and feel if it was as soft as I thought it was. My hand caught a few strains of her hair…feeling it, and before I realized what I was doing, I moved my hair through her glorious hair.

My eyes, went to her brown ones, and my hand stopped. I could see the fear in her eyes. _What was I doing?_ I didn't even know her, and yet here I was, touch her hair and running my hand through it, like some lover.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I-I…don't know what I was doing. Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me," she said, in a soft, sweet voice. She said the words like she was singing…singing a beautiful tune—to me. Light and angelic, I wanted to hear more of it. I wanted to hear her voice again and again.

"You dropped your books, let me help you pick them up."

"No, it's okay," she said in that angelic voice again, "I can get them." I looked at her, trying to meet her eyes, but she darted from my gaze. I could tell that she wasn't use to speaking with opposite sex, or maybe it was just me.

"I'll get them," I insisted. I couldn't let her pick them up herself. What kind of man would I be if I did? My mother had taught me better. I bent down to pick up the books and reached out to grab one. As I placed my hand on it, her hand had simultaneously went to grab for it too. Our hands collided and a tingle went down my spine. She pulled her had back immediately, and I wondered that if it was just because she was just scared or did she feel the tingle too?

"Sorry," I said, and quickly gathered all her books. I handed them to her, hoping that her ours would accidently touch again, but she avoided them. Her cheeks had a slight blush to them now, and I couldn't stop myself from admiring her pink cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, and quickly turned around and ran towards her class.

"Wait—," I cried. I didn't know what I was going to say, but the word came out before I had even realized it. But it was no use. She had already gone too far to hear me. I sighed and went to my next class. As I sat down, her face was still on my mind, especially her eyes and the sweet smell of her hair. Why do I keep imagining her? What's so special about her?

"Edward!" a voiced called. For a moment, my heart leaped. Maybe this was the girl from before.

"Edward!" the voice called again, and I realized that it was not the angle's voice, but he voice of my good friend, Jasper.

"Hey man, I was calling you for several minutes," Jasper exclaimed, "where has your mind gone?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"You're always thinking of something, but this is the first time that I've seen you so lost in your own thoughts"

"Yeah, well, this requires a lot of thinking" Her eyes floated across my mind, and for a moment, I was remember my dream once again.

_She was staring intently into my eyes, as I was into her. Her face showed no expression, but her eyes told me all of them. She could not move away from my gaze, just like I could not move my eyes from hers. It felt like I would have died if I stopped looking into her warm, chocolate eyes even for one second. I wanted to say something, to ask for her name. I wanted to see her face, but I could not look upon anything else but her eyes. I needed to know her name, to hear her voice. I hear this beautiful-eyed girl. I opened my mouth to ask for her name, but it was then that I woke up, before I could even get a single word out. _

I had not been able to forget that dream from the moment I woke up. I woke up to see her eyes. I was so sure that I saw her brown eyes in front of me, but alas, I did not. It was that girl's eyes. Hers were the eyes that showed so much emotion. That expressed all that she felt and thought. I was almost positive now. Ignoring my previous reasoning, I continued to convince myself that it was she. There wasn't much convincing needed. I had already known it was her when I first looked into her eyes; they told me.

I needed to find her, to get to know her. But how? I didn't even know her name. All I knew was that she went to this same university as I did, but in my last three-nearly for years, I had not seen her once. I would have remembered her. I would have remembered those brown eyes.

Class ended before I knew it had even started. I was too busy imagining the beautiful girl. I said bye to Jasper, telling him that I'd meet up with him later, and head to the library. I liked the library. It was quiet: I good place to do all my homework. I quickly walked to the library, the girl still on my mind. A part of me wished that I would run into her again; maybe even literally run into her, just so that I could see her…have an excuse to touch her again, feel soft her, smell her sweet fragrance, and hear her soft, singing voice again.

I walked into the library, looking for an empty place. I finally spotted on towards the back of the library on the second floor. I walked over, not really caring who I walked pass. And then, I saw her: the gorgeous girl that ran into me. She was sitting at the table that was next to the empty one. My heart accelerated beyond anything normal.

_Maybe I should sit at her table? Maybe I should just go and say "Hi"? I was a guy; I should make the initiative, right?_ These though flickered into my mind. I was so caught up into looking at her and debating on what to do, that I wasn't watching her I was going. My knee slammed into an occupied table.

"Sorry," I said quietly to the person at the table, hoping that my beautiful girl hadn't witness my moment of clumsiness. She hadn't, and I let out my breath that I hadn't even realized that I was holding.

I quietly made my way over to the empty table and sat down in a direction so I could see her. She didn't once look up from the sound that I made when I moved the chair and sat down my heavy backpack. I glanced at her, hoping to make eye contact, but she still didn't look up. I sighed, and started on my work. Maybe over the course of the next several hours, she would look up, and I would see those beautiful, coffee eyes once again.

Please Revew! Thanks


End file.
